


Dreamscapes

by anonymityy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cool, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Idkwhattoputhere, Lovely, Nightmares, dream - Freeform, dreamsintostories, goodchat, hellowelcometomyfirstbook, uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymityy/pseuds/anonymityy
Summary: Turning any of my dreams into short stories (if i remember them, lmao)





	1. Chapter 1

The wind howled during the wintery moon sky, nature's trees and bushes occasionally shaking violently against the walls of the mansion. Though, inside remained a calm quiet, chattering upon the living room sat a singular older woman in front of the burning fireplace. Knitting as if to relieve herself of all the background slaughter, a gargling scream was put to rest outside of the room, a gentle exhale leaving her lips.

"Darling," she called in a bitter voice, although a sweet soothing climax registered on her tongue, like soft vanilla forced into a chamber of a fiery beast. The female's tone reached past the closed door, said entryway opening with a young girl behind.

With a knife tied tightly in her palms, blood had stained her beautiful white skin, pigtail braids left ragged while her eyes were wide and dead. The small child looked like a porcelain doll, a perfect creation of the woman's own making, standing up from her chair and setting down the unfinished sympathy of a knitted scarf.

Her shoes tapped against the solid wood ground, echoing off the walls due to no real furniture being placed into this home, to begin with. Rich yet poor, her pace halted, crouching in front of the little girl with a pressed, comforting smile plastered on her cheeks. Despite how her child looked, she was pleasantly unmoved, considering the earlier screams the girl put to rest were none other than her father's in the hallway.

"My darling girl," the lady spoke once more, raising her hand to caress her daughter's cheek, curling a few hair strands behind her ear. "Hold out your hand."

She did as what was requested, palms raising and held palms up, the bloodied weapon she held loosened and falling against off her skin, pinned blade down in the cracks of the wood planks beneath their weight. 

The mother retracting her hand, she dug into the pocket of her apron with abrupt speed, stringing out a handful of small sweets, filled with an assortment of flavours and colours. Lifting up, the woman set the girl's reward into her tiny palms, lightly holding her hands for a few moments once the candies were transferred. Said small confectioneries were stained and ruined by the burgundy liquid that belonged to her father.

"Don't speak of your actions again," the mother hummed out delicately, withdrawing from their temporary hand-holding, "but good girl, nonetheless."


	2. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is really all over the place and tacky! I haven't written anything in a while and I've kind of lost the ability to do so, but I really loved this dream, so I decided to share it with you guys.  
> I tried shifting last night, which is why in my dream, I thought I shifted when I didn't, lmao.

"-You chose my brother, that's who you confused me with," a harsh voice started, filled with a lack of emotion and human decency as if the person it belonged to wasn't human at all. The setting was a vibrant party, large white ribbons hanging from beams on the ceiling. Columns were painted in a snowy grey, created in a greek-style fashion to hold up the buildings. Inside lied many tables and chairs, to the left remained a space to enjoy ballroom dancing with your partner, a large selection of foods and drinks to the far right.

The party was hosted by none other than the man that chose this creature's brother that spoke; the prince, who mistook the genderless person for their relative.

~~

Years ago lied a dam in the small kingdom, holding the only water source that the king and queen could grasp. As it turns out, the person who held the water in place was named Loire, a woman controlling the h2o mentally and physically. She was known to the townspeople as the Goddess of Water, or the Savior. Due to the drought that happened suddenly, this woman stepped in place and held her chin high, while also ruining her identity she saved hundreds of lives.

And continued to do so, until old age claimed her six feet under.

While sorrow dreaded the nation, the water of the dam begins to sink and waver, losing life every moment that the woman was gone. The prince, who was young at this time, was the one who was most dreaded in grief. Her existence was solely to help the kingdom for the short time she had left, befriending the prince every time he came to the dam to speak with her. She was a mother to him, dearly and forgotten, as his own parents neglected to show him any of the same love as she shared.

That's why once rumors ventured that she had a child, the prince's eyes sparkled with a glitter of hope.

~~

Walking into such a castle should pressure anyone's nerves, yet not theirs. The child of Loire - or at least, the lost and found relative. They snapped their fingers and placed their palm upon the places they wished to have a clothes change; for instance, their tagged turtleneck changed into a dark grey button-up shirt with suspenders, their torn pants suddenly shifting into black rolled trousers, them pointing to their boots to change them into perfectly sized Oxford shoes, finished with an overcoat. It was clear, to the people that watched this play out, shocked by the results, that this person was no ordinary townsperson.

Their eyes glided to the right, noticing a familiar face sitting in loneliness, shrouded with a cloud of misery and disgust. Their brother, who they were surprised put on something nice for the occasion, was sitting at the end of a table with his blue eyes staring at the tabletop. Understandable, in the genderless sibling's eyes, it's not like their brother was queer after all, especially after the prince forced him here upon a marriage proposal.

"I'm sorry this happened, Ryan," they murmured out, vocalization voided of all things that were considered human. 

The brother's eyes raised quickly, surprised in his gaze before rage settled in slowly. "What the hell are you doing here? I gave myself up for you, you shouldn't have come."

"As true as that is," they replied as a result, sitting down beside the boy, "it wouldn't be fair on you. You aren't our mother's child, after all."

"You don't need to rub it in."

"I'm not," they said sternly, not meaning for their previous statement to come out in a cocky tone. "The civilians have fallen ill due to the lack of water needed, if you show up to refill that dam, nothing good will come from it," the nameless individual spoke with a tense frustration, something that always was held in their voice no matter what the occasion.

Footsteps nearing the table caused both pairs of blue eyes to raise, there now halting the prince alongside a close friend and knight of the royals. It wasn't pleasant to see them for both siblings sitting down, the brother breaking eye contact to look away accordingly.

The being stood up from the table, adjusting their overcoat that settled on their shoulders. They dressed for the occasion, though not because they put in any effort to do this at all, only to blend in for a short period of time. The prince, however, was both confused and charmed to see an unfamiliar face at his hosted celebration, eyes having to rear down as the height of the genderless being was significantly shorter than his own. 

A cleared throat gave the prince some sort of leeway to catch his thoughts and let words fall from his lips. "And you might you be?" 

"You chose my brother," the person started with no regard for built-up, seeing that getting straight to the point is the quickest way to get what they want out of this conversation. "that's who you confused me with."

Their words caught the prince off-guard. "Your brother?"

"My adopted brother," they confirmed, "he held my position because I wasn't ready to let myself be caught. You're lucky I'm here before the forced marriage."

At the tone they held, the knight positioned by the taller man clenched his hand into a fist around the hilt of the sword lying by his side. "Is that a threat, wench?"

"Settle down," the prince intertwined, arm sticking in front of the knight beside him. The aggression hadn't differed from the shorter person, nor did anything. They were like a statue, empty yet filled with something locked away with a key that was destroyed years ago. A vessel of a monster, simply their staring in their gaze for far too long gave even the prince chills down his spine as a precaution.

After the couple seconds of silence among the four, the one who claimed to be the rightful child of Loire stepped around the prince, their presence almost undetectable that it took both the knight and prince a few moments to realize that they were staring at nothing, heads turning to where the individual was walking away.

"I don't have all day. Come on, prince charming."

The call sent waves of alarm crawling under his skin, although the on-going adrenaline masked the danger with a sense of adventure and curiosity. With a command to keep his knight protecting the brother instead, the prince hurried off after the inhuman being, catching up with them once outside. 

The glittery night sky was dark, yet the millions of stars allowed light to guide them along the parted path down the mountain. A breeze flew by, giving hint that the cold winter season was just around the corner, causing several chills to roll up his back, shivering in response.

As a result, a sudden overcoat was newly created on top of his shoulders, brows scrunching together as he felt the new fabric, pulling it to his point of view to investigate the odd invention suddenly coming into existence.

"If I don't keep you warm, I'm sure I'd be slaughtered by day fall," they sarcastically spoke aloud to break the tension between them, the prince's eyes lolling to the shorter as he wasted no effort to slip his hands through the sleeves.

"Not if I have a say in it," the prince suggested.

"Seeing your relationship with the rest of royalty, your say wouldn't do a damn," they shot down the prince's comforting proposal as a result of no interest in doodling around for no reason. What the prince recalled after their short interaction was that this nameless citizen was damaged, somehow so deep in a hole that not even the world's famous architects could dig them out.

Saddening to some degree, he assumed it was because of their mother's loss. Little did he know that was far from the truth.

"Ouch," he quietly laughed, which turned into an awkward silence for a small while.

"What are they doing here?" A query brought the prince back into reality, noticing that they had traveled long in the woods towards the dam, though paused by a small puddle of water filled with a few colorful fish.

"Your mom and I put those there when the water has risen more," he explained, a gentle smile falling on his lips at the swarming memories of him and Loire sharing time, him laughing and pointing at the marine animals with her grinning in return, a hand planting on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Good for you," they grumbled as a reply, hand circling a section of water where the fish swam, raising the aquamarine in a sphere with the animals settling inside, both hands holding inches underneath where the water was magically hovering in the air. 

Their tone felt more jealous than normal from what the prince was used to, making him further muddled in return; despite always charming others when the time came to it, he couldn't get a read on this person if he tried.

"What are doing with them?" He asked, following quickly as the stranger begins off once more.

"They'd die if they spent longer in that mud puddle. It shows how incompetent you and my mother were with raising other lifeforms."

The words they spoke struck a nerve, especially considering the woman he looked up to was their rightful mother - how could they speak about her in that way? "That isn't true at all, have you no respect for your mother?"

"I don't respect people I don't know," they pressed, pausing within the forest, eyes turning sharply. The prince's breath held in his throat, regret filling his gut as the eyes that pierced through him felt like a poison slowly paralyzing his system, holding his heart in the hands, and slowly crushing until he could no longer breathe. The stare was utterly terrifying, to say the least, though it seemed like even that wouldn't falter the curiosity that he had for this person.

The edge of his mouth twitched in return, eyes managing to find salvation as they broke the connected gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I would've thought you and Loire were close."

"I only recall stories people tell on the streets," they replied in return, turning to continue through the thick forest willed with spruce trees and bushes. 

Perhaps he read the situation wrong; it made sense. The woman only spent time either with him or at the dam constantly, he's never seen her away from that area for as long as he could remember. Yet again, with a personality like Loire's, it hadn't made much sense to him at all.  
The fish swimming in the circular sphere raised above the shorter fingertips distracted him. Controlling water like such, he didn't doubt for a second that this was the Saviors child.

"You're just like her," he said softly.

"I'm not," they hissed out.

"Even if you're more hostile, I know there's more to you than that front you put on."

"Don't talk to me like you know me," they turned suddenly, taking a step towards the Prince, causing his footing to stutter back. "You have no clue who I am. You don't know what I've done, and I know for a fact that my mother couldn't do all the things I can do."

Even though the pressure bounding on his chest returned, his eyes narrowed with fiery confidence. "Then tell me. Who are you?"

The question left the shorter almost wordless, realization settling into their bones and flesh. An itch scratched at their mind, stomach fluttering as they were the first to finally bring their blue eyes away from the Prince's brown ones.

"I'm someone who has no memory of anything," they confessed.

"After using my abilities each time, it comes at a cost," they brought back their gaze.

Instead of the previous venom that made their presence inhuman, something else broke out from the locked cage, seeping into their expression like an overflowing cup of wine.

"I don't even remember my own name."

"Then why don't you make new ones," he offered, coming back to his senses as he stepped towards the individual. The prince's comforting, gloved-hands hesitantly glided to hold underneath theirs, as to help them hold the sphere of water above their palms. "Starting with a name?"

The friendly approach caught them off guard. They were used to such a soft composure, someone that had the patience to let them break their own shell.

A growing smile somehow crept on their pale face, looking down at the fish circling each other.

"You're stupid," they mumbled, the first time a joke was heard in their tone. The Prince couldn't help but smile. He knew now that forcing Loire's child to marriage wasn't right the approach, even though he used to see it as the only way to find Loire again and be within her presence.

Loire was gone. But someone else was left behind. Someone he's willing to befriend properly. "I know."

The person's blue eyes raised. Instead of a hazy gray, they were an icy blue that gave their navy dark hair accent. A young person who lost their way before finding someone to help them back on their feet, from the person they thought they'd hate the most. "And if I'm not even from this reality?"

"Even if you aren't, you're here now."

"That's so cheesy." They let off a soft chuckle, thoughts heavy on the previous question he asked.

"How about the name I go by in a different world," the shorter suggested, the Prince nodding in return.

"Then," they paused for a moment to collect themselves, "call me Arin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream date: 3/12/2020

**Author's Note:**

> omg my first book on ao3 :heart_eyes:  
> rlly sorry it's hard to read, I've got hardcore dyslexia lmfaoo
> 
> Dream date: 27-11-2020


End file.
